


Amusement

by MamaCurry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Park, Flying, Fun, Happy Cas, Roller Coaster, Sam's afraid of roller coasters, Scared Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry
Summary: Dean decides that it's time for Cas to experience an amusement park for the first time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Amusement

They had just finished a case in Huron, Ohio and after some arguing between Sam and Dean about whether to trust the paper map or Sam’s phone GPS, they ended up taking a wrong turn and were now driving along the edge of Lake Erie. Dean insisted it was the ‘scenic route’, and kept using that as an excuse for going the wrong way. 

“Look at the water, guys,” Dean pointed out the passenger window, trying to distract the passengers from their detour. 

“It’s a lake, Dean,” Sam scoffed, his eyes still pointed down at his phone. 

“It’s a great lake,” Dean held up a finger, a cocky smile on his face when Sam looked up at him. 

“What’s that?” Cas narrowed his eyes as he looked out of the window. Dean and Sam both turned their heads and the older Winchester chuckled when he saw what Cas was looking at. 

“That’s Cedar Point.” 

Cas tilted his head in that oh-so-Cas way, his brow furrowed together in confusion, “I don’t see any cedar trees from here.” 

Sam laughed, “It’s an amusement park, Cas.” 

“It’s a park designed to bring people amusement?” 

“I,” Dean paused, then shrugged and nodded, “Yeah, basically.”

“There’s games and rides and stuff,” Sam explained, turning in his seat to look back at the angel. 

“It looks,” Cas trailed off, and when Dean looked in his rearview mirror he saw the side of Cas’ lips turn up into a small smile, “Fun.” 

The hunter let out a long breath as he looked back to the road, biting the insides of his cheek as he read the sign on the right side of the road that pointed towards the entrance of the park. He turned his head just enough to look at Sam briefly before he cranked his neck to check his blind spot, weaving carefully through traffic to take the exit. 

“Dude, what are you doing?” Sam asked, his head snapping around when he realized that Dean was leaving the expressway. 

“You said we don’t have another case right now, right?” Dean asked, looking over to Sam and gesturing with his head to the confused angel in the backseat. 

Sam sighed dramatically and shook his head with a tight smile, “Yup.” 

“What’s happening?” Cas leaned forward onto the back of the seat, his brow scrunched together as he looked between the brothers. 

“We’re gonna have some fun, Cas,” Dean smiled widely in the rearview mirror and waggled his eyebrows as he turned into the entrance of the park. 

“Don’t these things cost a lot of money, Dean?” Cas asked worriedly.

“Yes, yes they do,” Sam muttered under his breath. 

Dean whipped his head to glare at his brother as they waited in the car line to pay for parking, “Then I guess it’s a good thing we have Charlie’s magic credit card.” 

Once they parked the car and entered the park, Sam and Dean realized just how great of an idea this really was. Cas’ eyes were lit up as he pointed to the various things around them, smiling at the other people walking by them. 

“Hey Cas, you want to play a game?” Dean grabbed the back of the angel’s sleeve, gesturing with his head towards a stand where you had to throw a baseball at three empty glass bottles. 

“What’s the object of this?” Cas followed Dean and Sam, looking warily at the carny taking Dean’s money. 

“You just throw the ball at the bottles and try to knock them over,” Dean explained, nodding a thanks to the carny before accepting the three baseballs. He handed one to Sam and held out the second one for Cas. 

“That seems simple enough,” Cas shrugged, taking the baseball and turning it over in his hand a few times. He looked up just as Sam was throwing his ball and it narrowly missed the bottles, slamming into the canvas backdrop. 

“My turn,” Dean tilted his head side to side and rolled his shoulders once before taking a typical pitcher stance, pursing his lips out and making Sam snort with laughter. He leaned back and threw the ball, successfully knocking over the top bottle but leaving the bottom two. 

“I suppose it’s my turn now?” Cas asked, his eyebrows raised. 

“Go for it,” Dean held his arms out, a smirk on his face. 

Cas nodded and looked down at the baseball in his hands for a brief moment, then took a deep breath before he threw it with almost all of his strength. The three bottles were not only knocked over, but shattered and sent glass flying all over the ground. Sam, Dean, and even the carny’s mouths all dropped open, and Cas turned to Dean with a bright smile. 

“Did I win?” 

After feeding the carny a lie about Cas being a champion arm wrestler, they walked away from the stand with a giant stuffed dog that Cas immediately handed to a small child they walked past. Once they were a ways away, Dean walked over and draped his arm around Cas’ shoulder.

“Tell me the truth, did you use your mojo to hit those bottles?” 

“Wouldn’t that have been cheating?” Cas turned and looked at Dean with his face scrunched up in confusion. 

“It…you…yeah,” Dean shook his head and dropped his arm, chuckling. 

Just then, one of the many roller coasters came rushing over their heads, startling Cas so much he actually jumped. 

“Calm down, man,” Sam scoffed, clapping a hand onto Cas’ shoulder, “It’s just a roller coaster.” 

“That looks,” Cas paused as he looked up and watched the cart fly along the metal, the occupants all screeching with excitement as they were flipped upside down and around sharp curves, “Interesting.” 

“You want to ride it?” Dean’s lips turned up in a smile. 

“I’m not entirely sure,” Cas admitted quietly, his eyes narrowing as he turned and looked around at the many other roller coasters above them. 

“I’m not,” Sam held his hands up, shaking his head. 

“Seriously, dude? Still?” Dean rolled his eyes, “That was like thirty years ago.” 

Sam shook his head swiftly, his hair flapping in his eyes, “I vowed to never ride another roller coaster.” 

“Fine, you be a lame ass and wait here,” Dean waved a hand and then turned back to Cas, clapping his hands together, “Which one do you want to ride first?” 

“I don’t know,” Cas shrugged, his eyes still on the many colorful metal beams. He turned slowly and tilted his head when he saw the roller coaster that was closest to them. “I don’t feel like that one is safe, the angle is much too steep.” 

“The millennium force?” Dean followed his gaze to the height of the first hill and smirked, “It’s totally safe, Cas.” 

“I just don’t know if—“

“Come on, we’re doing it,” Dean interrupted, grabbing Cas’ upper arm and yanking him towards the line. 

“Whoa, wait,” Sam jumped off of the bench he was sitting on, “You’re having him ride that one as his first one ever?” 

“Why not?” Dean shrugged with a mischievous grin, “You gotta go all in on these kinds of things.” 

“Cas, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Sam looked pointedly at the angel. 

“Yes he does,” Dean turned and stared at Cas with his arms crossed.

“I…” Cas trailed off, taking a deep breath as he looked between both hunters, “I want to.” 

Dean nodded once and stuck his tongue out at Sam before wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulders and walking towards the line. Luckily it was nearing the end of the season so they didn’t have to wait long before they were next to load onto the cart. Dean looked over and saw that Cas was biting his bottom lip as the previous passengers filed out of their seats. 

“You know I was kidding, right?” Dean said quietly, leaning over to talk directly into Cas’ ear, “If you don’t want to do this we can just go.” 

Cas turned his head and this movement caused their faces to be dangerously close, yet neither of them moved away. The angel looked into Dean’s eyes and let out a shaky breath before nodding slowly. 

“No, I want to do this.” 

“Good,” Dean swallowed hard, finally pulling his face back, “Because it’s our turn.” 

Dean had to help Cas with placing the seatbelt on, laughing when he realized that the angel had never used a seatbelt in his life. When the ride operators came around and pushed the metal bar onto their laps, Cas squinted down at it and tilted his head. 

“Do they really expect this to stop us from falling out?” he whispered and yanked on the bar a couple times, making the whole cart shake. 

“Come on Cas, you know about physics,” Dean reached over and placed one hand on top of Cas’ to stop the shaking, “The momentum will keep us in our seats.” 

Cas froze and instead of looking down at the bar, looking at where Dean’s hand was still placed over his. The hunter saw this and quickly pulled his hand away, clearing his throat loudly. 

When the car began moving forward, the grip that Cas had on the bar tightened and he drew a few shaky breathes. They began creeping up the first hill, and Cas looked over at Dean to try and calm his nerves. 

“Why doesn’t Sam ride roller coasters?”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head, “The only time Dad ever took us to a place like this, Sammy was maybe eight? He was physically tall enough for the ride but was not mentally prepared.” 

“So he was just traumatized?” Cas’ voice got a little more high-pitched as they reached the top of the hill. 

“Well yeah, but also,” Dean laughed, looking over at the angel, “He shit his pants.” 

Cas’ eyes got wide and just as he opened his mouth to say something, the car was snapped over the top of the hill and they began their descent down the eighty degree incline.

Dean closed his eyes and lifted his hands above his hand, yelling enthusiastically as they rushed towards the ground. When they zoomed around the first curve, he turned and looked at Cas, expecting the angel to be tensed in terror and possibly throwing up. Instead he witnessed a sight that he had never seen before. 

Cas had his eyes closed and his hands were resting gently on the bar, a small smile on his face. Dean’s nose scrunched up and he threw a hand out, slapping it onto his friend’s chest. 

“You okay?” he yelled over the sound of the rushing air as they were whipped around the multiple curves. 

“It’s just like flying,” Cas somehow said it loudly enough for Dean to hear it, but with a gentle tone at the same time. 

Just as they went upside down for the first time, Cas opened his eyes and actually laughed out loud. Dean found himself joining in and they continued laughing around the many twists and turns, both of them with tears in their eyes by the time they pulled into the main cart area. 

“That was,” Cas paused, reaching up to wipe the wetness from his cheeks with the biggest smile Dean had ever seen, “Amazing.”

Dean shook his head and lifted the metal bar from their laps and resting his hand on Cas’ lower back, guiding him towards the exit. As they walked towards where Sam was still sitting on the bench, Cas was surprised that Dean left his hand on the small of his back. 

“Hey, how was it?” Sam stood up and smiled at Cas. 

“It was great,” Cas responded with a bright smile, turning his head to look at Dean with a twinkle in his eye, “I’m just glad my experience didn’t result in needing diapers.”


End file.
